Sexo, Sangre y Ron
by AbitofSugar
Summary: ¿Qué podía mejorar la vidad de un pirata? Ser gay no, por supuesto.


Well, aquí vengo con algo que me ofrecí a hacer y listo~ Ya lo tengo. Uu

**Título:** Sexo, sangre y Ron.  
**Serie:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Pareja:** ArthurxAntonio (Inglaterra x España) Pirate version.  
**Summary:** Sexo, sangre y Ron, ¿Qué podía mejorar la vida de un pirata? Ser gay no... por supuesto  
**Advertencias:** Mensajes subliminales eróticos. Yaoi. Piratas. Nada más fuera de lo común.  
**Clasificación:** T  
**Palabras:** 722

* * *

El aroma del agua salada era sublime.

—A estribor. —anunció, sin gritar, hacer aspavientos o sacar su espada.

Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, relajado. Los volvió a abrir y busco en su largo y elegante abrigo pirata el catalejo. Sonrió un poco y mientras la brisa marina removía sus cabellos sus ojos verdes brillaron al colocarse el catalejo en los ojos

—¡Tierra a la vista mi capitán!

—De acuerdo. ¡Rumbo a tierra! Investiguemos.

El barco llegó pronto cerca de la isla, y el capitán, argumentando que deseaba la salud de sus hombres, partió solo en la barca.

Su cabello castaño ondeaba en el viento mientras remaba con sencillez y la elegancia del magnifico capitán español que era.

La blanca arena de la playa virgen crujió bajo sus botas negras, mostrando un sonido relajante, junto con el ya amado sonido de las olas. Su vida.

Cerró los ojos al sentarse bajó la sombra de una palmera a descansar.

—¡Soltar el ancla!

—¿Bajará a tierra mi señor?

—Sí Smith* —Asintió mientras el viento le daba en el rostro. —Me tomará un tiempo recorrerla. Quiero encontrar ese pergamino.

—De acuerdo Capitán.

Bajó solo y no tardó en dejar la barca en la blanca arena sujeta.

La arena crujía mientras andaba, buscando el pergamino deseado. Hasta que se adentró en la selva virgen, una estrategia para despistar a quién le observaba.

Bebió del Ron almacenado en la botella que había llevado "Escondida" en su abrigo. Aunque la verdad no sabía para que lo hacía. Él era el capitán y podía llevarse de su barco lo que quisiera.

Se detuvo un momento al ver la peculiar y tranquila figura tumbada a la sombra, y, como de costumbre sin hacer nada.

La arena crujía de nuevo, bajo un peso que no era el suyo. La sombra se paró frente a él y el asintió satisfecho, sin levantar la vista. Sabía quien era.

—Viniste, capitán

—Un pirata nunca falla a sus promesas —Su cabello rubio brilló bajo el sol y sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de deseo. Un acento inglés acompañaba sus palabras.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto: Yo nunca fallo a mis promesas, tú, sí. —Sonrió y levantó la vista. Su cabello ondeó en el viento mientras el rubio se arrodillaba cerca de él y se deshacía de su abrigo. También a la vista del joven castaño, de sus armas.

El chico hizo lo mismo, su abrigo rojo colgado en una rama de la palmera, que baja, se inclinaba hacía él, viendo su grandeza.

La espalda y la pistola, quedaron cerca de el.

—¿Estas listo? —El pirata británico se acercó con un deje de soberbia. Mientras sus cabellos rubios se mecían al compás del viento y del sol. Sus ojos verdes brillaron lujuriosos.

—Estoy aburrido. Te he esperado mucho tiempo, Arthur. —Una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se deshacía de la camisa de su acompañante. Y él, de la suya propia.

El sol bañó la Isla de rojo, mientras ellos llegaban a culminar la magia, sus esencias esparcidas por sus cuerpos y sus almas juntas. Una vez más.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —No pudo evitar preguntar el sanguinario pirata británico. Con un deje nostálgico en sus palabras.

—Ni en tus sueños —El capitán más dulce sonrió ante la cara de decepción del inglés por su negativa. —Me voy primero. Un cuarto de hora, y sal, luego, cuando nos veamos, lanza el fuego. La lucha de hoy tendrá sangre.

—Eso espero. —La sonrisa sádica que había estado guardando acudió a su rostro ante eso.

Antonio sonrió mientras se iba, con la espada al cinto, la pistola en su abrigo, y un pedazo de pergamino en su mano.

La gente podía cambiar mucho en tan solo cuestión de unos instantes.

Y luego se metían con las mujeres…

Pero ellos eran peores.

Cuando abandonaran esa isla se odiarían a muerte, y en el fragor del abordaje el pedazo de pergamino donde ponía el día de su siguiente… encuentro, pasaría a las manos del sádico rubio.

Y hasta que se volvieran a encontrar, él sería el capitán más dulce y fiero y el inglés, el más sanguinario.

Cuando ya se encontraran, ambos serían dos personas que tenían que llevar en secreto una relación llena de pasión prohibida.

Y eran piratas, ¿Y que más amaba un pirata? Lo prohibido y alejado de la ley.

* * *

Es raro ver esta pareja sin algo más sádico ¿verdad?

Pues espero que os haya gustado~


End file.
